


Beautiful World

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), KINDAA, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot Twists, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, dream..like, ish, ps pls excuse my grammar im no pro english but all these reylo feels made me write, sketchy something - not a detailed scifi piece more like a draft of a vision thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: One day when Rey wakes up she finds herself at an unfamiliar place and she can't remember anything from before, then she gets to know that she is the bride of Ben Solo, the leader of the United Planets. - There is peace in the galaxy, and it seems like everything is just perfect! almost too perfect. -is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me any inaccuracy scifi/starwars-wise also for any grammar mistakes you find - I'm not a native nor a pro in English -.-" but wanted to contribute in the fandom :3  
> Thanks for reading^^ - please leave kudos if you are interested in continuation!

When she gets up from her bed , - which is covered with a comfy blanket and pillows - she feels .. rested.  
Weird - she thinks, but not sure about why would she think that.  
Maybe it was not like this always? Maybe.  
  
She looks around and though at first she does not notice,  it takes only seconds when realization comes to her at last:  
 the the room seems strangely _unfamiliar_ \- it is huge and there are big windows spreading smooth morning light showing the features of the simple yet elegant furniture..  
  
She moves to the door frantically because there is a sudden panic trembling through her gut.  
it is not _her_ room. it does not feel like it..  
  
What is this place?  
and why.. she can not recall anything before her wake?  
  
The door just opens when she's about to rush out  
and a droid front of her beeps in its fright.  
  
"Sorry" Rey mumbles and stops.  
  
The droid beeps again, and somehow Rey understands that it's about how she has to get ready for ' _the ceremony'_.

"Ceremony?!" Rey frowns "Wait, wait! I can't even remember where I am or.. why I am here. " she says nervously, looking for answers.

The droid seems like it would not get that she is serious, that she means it,  
but ,probably for protocol, it tells her about her situation.   
  
Her mouth opens in surprise and confusion.  
She wants to protest about the things she heard,  
but at last she says nothing, and in the next moment somehow she finds herself following the droid through a corridor..  
  
  
**

She catches herself to breath rapidly when entering a room and a man steps beside her.  
 He welcomes her with a tender smile on his face, a smile so delicate she almost does not catch it.

So he is Ben Solo, my fiancé.. - she thinks remembering the droid words about how she is a soon to be wife of the (new) Leader of United Planets. He is the one who made peace in the galaxy, the people calls him "bringer of balance".  
  
She find that it is not as outrageously unbelievable as it seemed after hearing it first.  
  
He is a massive man with hard brow, but his eyes as soft as they were living stars burning with ethereal light. ( though it implies great passion behind them as well)  
  
He takes her hands gently , almost cautiously, and for a second Rey forgets that this is the first time she ever met him.   
This touch.. _his_ touch feels so strangely familiar that she cannot deny it.  
  
There is a connection between them, a force pulling her to him,  
and as he calls her name and tells her that he have some things to do now but they will meet again soon at the ceremony..  
it feels almost natural to her, like it would meant to be.  
  
  
**  
  
  
She stands patiently while a droid and a human maid undress her from her simple clothes and starts to tog her into a white silky gown.   
As she sees her own reflection on the smooth glassing wall it feels unreal.. she looks like another person,   
like an empress.   
  
  
  
_Rey.. will you accept me as your husband? - he kneels before her with a serious expression on his face._  
_She searches his eyes and she doesn't have to search her own heart to know what her answer will be..._  
  
  
New flashes of (forgotten) memories come to her mind more and more often, without any effort,  
and she starts to believe that maybe it IS indeed reality, and not just an illusion of a dream or a coma she might be in for real..  
  
As she gets to the gate of the ceremony room - crossed with big arched pillars touching the high of clouds -   
heart beating fast, she looks at the people around her, then she looks at him and finally she sighs with relief.  
  
Everything seems to be in it's own place, like pieces of a puzzle.  
  
She feels everything is perfect , like a heaven came to reality -  there is no conflict, no confusion, no war -  
yet,  
 as happiness dances in her makes her feel high without any burden..  
deep inside of her there is a voice whispering:  too perfect.  
  
She shakes off this voice, because it is unfair. She wants to enjoy herself and wants to bath her soul in peace and reach out and accept all the beauties this life offers to her.  
  
**  
  
Ben. He stands there mighty and steady, and the look in his eyes calms her wavering heart.  
He values her and accepts her with all of herself.and she feels.. she loves him too.  
They are like two parts of a whole, and now their bond will be sealed by marriage.  
  
  
As she steps closer and closer   
something happens..  
though there is a happy crowd around them, and a peaceful celebrating atmosphere   
suddenly  
everything starts to feel false to her.  
  
A bad feeling creeps upon her, because in its perfectness now everything seems only  
a peace .. before storm.  
  
She stops.  
  
He looks at her with confusion. And thought there is still be-longing in his eyes, now there is something she did not see before, and she feels that it is as much a reflection of her own eyes: fear.  
  
despite the terrible feeling growing inside of her she decides to continue her steps forward him   
because the distance between them seems to be bigger and bigger with every second,  
but as she takes one step ahead  
the ground trembles   
  
  
 horrid cracking sounds of an explosion fills the air....  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and dust is everywhere...  
  
she can barely breath and see anything.  
  
No. nononono!!  
  
A pain crushes her heart realizing that  
there are lifeless bodies laying on the ground around her..  
and she cannot see _Him_ anywhere.  
  
She tries to move but immediately stops the movement as she feels a harsh pain running through her limbs.  
it is physical not like the one before.  
She tries to reach there with her hands but she only can squeak.  
  
The pain spreads to a point when she can do nothing just concentrate on her breaths.

Rey starts to feel limb and her mind starts to fade into oblivion.

  
As the haze is growing  
soon, she loses consciousness..

  
  
**  
  
Darkness.

There is dulling, _comfortable_ darkness, nothing else.  
  
But there can not be as much dark in the whole world that can shut out every light.

\- As her light starts to wake again, she wakes too.  
  
  
Her eyes open in a split of a second and her mind starts to race immediately.  
All the information from before her wake and now makes only a huge mess in her mind.  
  
The pain from before.. she can feel it still, but it feels so much more lighter  
like it would only be  
a memory.  
  
  
She realizes then that she is no longer where she was before.  
There are no pillars and no marks of destruction..   
She is in a hut .

Then she remembers.. she remembers  _everything_ about who she is. - Rey from Jakku .. a nobody strong with the Force. -  
and the things about her life comes together.  
Everything that happened to her since she left the deserted planet til recently, til the moment she woke in that weird dream. 

Everything...  
  
  
_Please_  
  
  
She hears Kylo..Ben's plea in her mind again.  
She sees him kneeling and his pleading eyes..

Rey shakes her head as it would help to stop these memories.

She tries to meditate then - she does not want to think of him..at all.

She cannot bare all the conflicting emotions, the disappointment, and the things.. she is not even sure about  
  
and it hurts her so much more now, after being with him - or at least an _illusion_ of him - again in her dream, because in wake life, the last time when she saw him in person  
was when closing the Falcon's door..

  
Now it feels like  
a wound in her heart what only started to heal  
would start to bleed again.  
  
  
**  
  
  
So it was a dream.. but why does she has that weird feeling it must be something more?

Anyhow, it does not seem to make sense as the bond is still closed between him and her ( since she closed _that_ door), so why?

Though, after this great confusion she makes every effort to take her mind off of the topic and think about other stuff, like her everyday life,  
her soul cannot "look away".   
Soon, she feels that her body is in a fight, because shiver runs through her and soon she feels a fever takes control over her.  
  
  
She seeks the Force for guidance even though her strength is weakened.  
and, after some minutes, she finally finds something.. some kind of an answer.  
  
There is a legend about.. how one's reality is not the only reality, that there are many alternative versions of it - another versions of the world with the same persons in them,  
but something is always _different_.  
The legend says through dreaming one can travel into a parallel universe, if the soul somehow reaches into such a deep state that it's hooks attached to the body disengage, then, if in that exact moment there is  _a crack_ in time and space between the dimensions, it can get through it.  
  
So that must be it - but she understands nothing, because it does not make any clearer  
why   
would this  
happen  
to her  
and why _now_?!  
  
  
The fever does not go away and the memories from the other world start to creep back on her..  
She feels she cannot fight now, tired of pushing against it, she knows she needs rest.  
So she rests and  
slowly drifts away...  
  
  
**  
  
  
Something wakes her.  
She is cold, she feels a cold ground under her.   
  
She is _there_ again, where are the sky touching pillars above her head,   
and everything as it was before her wake, everything except her.. because now  
she is self-conscious.  
  
There _must_ be a reason why is her soul comes back into this.. other reality,  
and damn it, she will do everything she can to find the whys- or at least do as much as she can to make the situation better

because right now the world that was a true paradise not so long ago,  
became hell in it's worst version.

  
As she collects every strength in herself to sit up, she finally sees Him.

He lays on the ground somewhat farther from where he stood before..everything turned into a nightmare.  
  
Her face frowns in worry when she notices there is a puddle of blood under his head.  
She forgets her own pain then and instinctively goes to him as quick as she can.

"Ben" she feels her throat and chest is tightened when she sits beside him.    
  
He is so still that not even a finger is moving..  
  
  
"Don't die..   
_please ~~come back!~~ "_  
  
and though her hope is paler now than his face, she does not let go  
                                                                              - there cannot be as much dark in the whole world that can shut out every light..


	3. Chapter 3

She opens her eyes after,what it seems like a lifetime, connecting with the Force for searching Him in it and sending her life energy through the bond.

With a slight sight she sees that now his eyes are open too.  
_finally._  
  
He is looking at her - his eyes are fixated on her like magnets -  
  
"I had a strange dream.."- he says slowly and fear shadows the shine in his eyes.  
  
"A bad one?" - asks Rey worriedly, because, though his face is less pale now his eyes seem so much more similar to that Ben's she is familiar with in the real.. in her reality.

"We were enemies.." he says slowly with a frown, as these words would sound strange from his own mouth like a foreign language.

Rey gulps.

"We could not find peace.." Ben continues, looking away " and then when I thought we would.. you left. "

Rey wants to say something but can't. (Why does this happening...?!)

"I felt betrayed and yet.. _I_ disappointed you. maybe even myself.. " he pauses for a second before almost inaudibly adds " You left me empty, but.. I broke your heart and I never wanted that" 

and Rey cannot help but stop him from saying more,  
without thinking through, so sudden that she surprises even herself, she presses her mouth to his  
as lightly as a feather - as lightly when they touched hands - but it still feels radiant like a sun's burning through a cloudy sky.  
  
It's just a moment of silence , of breathing together, being one body and soul  
but  
when they separate she finally feels alive again.  
  
the Force vibrates vital with a fuzzy humming between them  
  
and though  
there is still pain, confusion and darkness around   
  
Hope, like a phoenix rises from it's ashes, breaks through.  
  
  
  
"Let's find out what happened here." says Rey standing up quickly when she feels that with coming to her senses, embarrassment roses into her cheeks..  
  
Ben slightly nods and then she forgets all the anxiety and worry because  
_there_  
there is a little smile in the corner of his mouth.  
  
and he reaches out,   
and she takes his hand..

  
Hell cannot crash true paradise (into dust)   
  
\- the bond between them shines eternal -

and she knows they will rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the story continues!  
> Honestly for a while I was a bit down with motivation, but was glad to find the new kudos -even if not that many -  
> so I decided I will continue.  
> Thanks to anyone who sticks around - maybe write a comment about what do you think of the story so far? I'm open to constructive criticism too so long as it's kind as well (I'm a sensitive soul). ^^"  
> I know I'm not "great", also did not have the plot planned I kinda just 'go with the flow' lol, but I like to write it soo I hope some can enjoy as well!


	4. Chapter 4

As they stand together in the middle of the disaster  
  
they can sense that there is _dissonance_ in the Force.  
  
\- the consequences of the explosion left marks not only on the physical world around them but-

where there was balance before there is ~~irreconcilable~~ disturbance now.  
  
  
Their little oasis of peace shatters into oblivion in a second..  
  
Ben's face turns dismal and from his expressions it is evident that he cannot even comprehend: what happened is real.  
  
He did not even have a clue that such a thing could happen in this time when peace  ~~is~~ was a constant state for years, and there were not one riot nor a sign of rebelling against the alliance of United Planets.  
(Was he that naive that he did not learn from the mistakes of the old ones?!)

There is so much Light in him that his eyes now seems almost like of an innocent child for Rey  
and she has to remind herself that it's because he is not _precisely_ the same person from her world (not the person whose light is a tiny candle surrounded by great darkness)  he had a different life, different choices..

but for a second she even feels older than him.

The damage and terror around her cannot make such an affect on her as it does on Ben, not anymore,  
after experiencing uncountable other horrid things in her life, and maybe..perhaps even growing up on Jakku made her walls stronger -for survival necessity. 

She wants to put her hand on his shoulder encouragingly  
then she realizes that he still has it in his hand..

The awareness makes her feel uncomfortable and she almost tries to move from his touch when he turns to her in a sudden movement  
  
"Is your head okay?" - she asks quickly turning her eyes away from his gaze.

"Are _you_ okay?" - he asks with furrowed brows and without answering her question he continues " You helped me, for I'm grateful " he holds her hand a bit tighter now " but I sense you are injured too."   
  
" It's nothing " - Rey replies firmly without even thinking, getting embarrassed under his searching eyes..  
  
There is doubt in his stare but, probably because of the bigger situation they are in, he does not bother the topic further and eventually turns back to look around.  
  
"We have to search for survivors" - he says finally after a short silent processing -  " _then_ we can search for causes!"  
he looks seriously at Rey and when she nods, he immediately leaves her side.

(She notices how she misses his presence already.. how the air feels colder around her and on her skin)  
  
  
  
They find more dead than alive.. but at least there _are_  survivors.  
  
And support is on the way as in a short time spaceships land  
with helping hands and medical droids.  
  
Ben instructs the newly arrived ones and his focus is so concentrated that he does not even notice that Rey is not around anymore.  
  
She sneaks away to search for some clue what could show them any direction where to start.. to find out about what happened (and why).  
  
  
When she reaches the pillars again, and wants to bend in a rushed movement she has to stop .  
the pain in her side is there (again?!)   
she totally forgot about her injury for a while - when Ben asked about it somehow she did not even recall that indeed she was _not_ okay. -  
  
She looks down and sees that there is now a very visible bright red spot on her white gown   
\- she forgot even about the gown..  (though it is extraordinary and not that comfortable for moving as what she wears usually)  
and about the occasion  _meant_ to take place under these pillars..  it still feels surreal for her, but again,she has to remind herself that it's another reality-  
  
She thinks she can endure the pain for a while and will treat the wound after she gets at least _something_ ,  
  
but stubbornness is in vain, with every movement it gets worse and the red spot is now a big stain.  
  
Rey did not think it through but using the Force for healing Ben took a lot of energy from her, and though she did not feel it right away, now it is more than clear that her injury is not just a scratch and it is _not_ nothing.  
  
So finally she accepts the fact that it's something should be take care of as soon as possible, and decides to turn back with empty hands.  
  
She takes one step, then another,  
but then she has no strength to make more.  
  
Her vision starts to get blurry  
 she only can see that the whiteness of her dress turns more and more into dirty red..  
   
She wants to call out for Ben,  
but she can't even make a whisper now,  
and in the next moment   
she collapses  
losing consciousness...  
  
  
**  
  
  
_Rey!_ he gasps.  
  
"Sir, is everything okay?"   
  
Ben..Kylo glances up to see there is a tormtrooper standing besides him.   
  
"I mean, Supreme Leader." he corrects himself immediately after noticing his glance. ~~THE glance~~  
  
Kylo does not answer him, though the question is _very_ understandable -as he finds himself not in his usual strict pose, but leaning against a wall with a heavy breath..-  
anyhow, at that moment, he does not care  
  
he wallow deep in his thoughts.  
  


The _ir_   force-bond was silent for so long, but now it's open with a loud and rough feels to it,  
and he knows something happened to Her..

it feels like..  
she would be fading away  
  
like she would be  
  
dying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaat, right?!?  
> ***  
> umm.. to be honest at a point I was about to give up writing this story because I really don't know where it leads and when I started I wanted it to be only a shortie but it seems like it's not that easy to get to the end,  
> and I'm still not sure I'l be able to write the whole thing - e.g. because I'm not that confident in my writing (especially in English) :s - anyways, if maybe you'd like to read more of it, pls write a comment bellow so maybe it will help me not to chicken out of it:3 thanks again for reading!^^


	5. Chapter 5

_“The saddest word_  
_in the whole wide world_  
_is the word **almost.**_  
  
_He was almost in love._  
_She was almost good for him._  
_He almost stopped her._  
_She almost waited._  
_He almost lived._  
_They almost made it.”_  
_― Nikita Gill_  
  
  
  
  
Rey finds herself in a haze..  
her vision is blurry and she feels dizzy,   
in one moment she sees Ben, the Balance Bringer  
and in another she sees Ben, the Supreme Leader  
  
but both of them look at her with the same eyes  
of concern.. deep fear.  
  
  
Things starts to fade more and more from her sight,  
and darkness creeps around her , enfolding her more and more   
\- she feels as a heavy wave would try to pull her down  
and she would be falling into a big, deep water  
from where there is no turn back..  
  
  
_"Tell me where are you, Rey "_ she hears a desperate voice  _" Tell me "_ but it seems like only the wind would whisper an echo in her mind.  
  
  
  
In the end, all the fighting she did -for good or bad causes- seem meaningless.  
  
Reasons and regrets do not matter now,  
as it does not matter if she was lonely or not..   
(cause either way) she dies alone   
  
and nobody can stop death  
  
nor Light ,  
  
nor Dark  


  _" Rey, hold on! I'm coming... don't you dare to die! "_  
  
  
because power is nothing in the shadow of the dwindling life-time  
  
It is destined when to born,  
when to die.  
  
and  
  
there is no as great Anger or Love in the whole world that could stop or change the yarn of Fate from it's laws  
  
  
  
_"do you hear me Rey ?! wait for me_  
                                                        .. please ..  
                                                                           don't leave .. ~~me~~ forever! "  
  
  
  
  
but  
  
how to know if something happens because it was written in stars   
  
or  
  
in spite of it  ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo, sorry for the deIay :s life happened ( then I got sick and I'm still a mess..) so I kinda lost the inspiration for writing this story :s Now I feel more certain that I won't write the full story because (the reasons I mentioned last time+) now it's not really coming as effortlessly when I started and dont wanna make things worse, soo ¯\\(°_o)/¯  
> *sigh*  
> Anyways, I thought I would still do this chap - though not much happens in it, it's more than nothing;) and I hope it still can be enjoyable at least a bit !:3 -  
> Probably will write one more, just so not to leave things at this.. terrible point of the story.  
> >>>> Thanks again for anyone who reads it ! :) (I mean the story not the end not this ,but.. ehhe) <<<
> 
> p.s.: psst! if there is anyone who maybe kinda likes this story or smth like that :kudos and (even oneword/emoji)comments would be greatly appreciated by this writer!! ^3^


	6. Chapter 6

Death is just a new beginning, some says,  
a door which opens to a new world..

She sees herself ,her body from the outside laying motionless,  
then slowly she feels something pulls her ~~soul~~ away,    
she gots into a whirl  
 it's like travelling with light-speed, but without a starship it feels like she would fall apart into tiny pieces.

She sees flashing memories,  
from her childhood to her latest days,  
 pictures one after another pass by so quickly like when colorful paints mixed together becomes a splodge  
Then, the flashing slows down  
and now she sees memories she can't even remember she would even have,  
but it would be impossible:  
they are from many different parallel proximity,  
maybe from many different times too..

Strange worlds -  living  
                                    in caves.. naked,  
                                      under the sea as a half-fish being,  
                                        in a city with weird looking wheeled vehicles   
  
                          speaking strange,never heard languages                      _""Je ne veux pas fuir "               "Estaba escrito que acabaría así.."_

and , yet, among all in those unfamiliar thing,  
there is always the _same_ someone involved  
  
there is Kylo..Ben  
in all of them  
\- though he might appears sometimes with a different face, she just _knows_ it is him -

  
Why does the Force let her know all about this  ~~only now~~  
why does it show her that no matter what choices she made, he made,   
their souls are pledged together  
_indissoluble_ ?!  
  
-if not come together in this life, they still do in another..-

"Stay Rey.. please, stay!" she hears His voice mumbling, but it is still like a whisper from somewhere far

All of a sudden, she feels a pull (similar like when she got de-attached from her body)  
  and in a second  
she is back from the distance, like she would be somehow grabbed back.  
  
She sees Him blurry, hovering over her. He is all black. he.. is the "real" Kylo- the one from her reality.  
  
It does not make sense! he chose power over her, over togetherness. why would he..?  
  
\- maybe it's just delirium,  
it probably is ,  
  
but..  
  
why does it feel so real, so intense  
when he reaches out, trembling a bit, and slowly touches her hand (cautiously like she would be something holy or delicately fragile) ?!  
  
and that brokenness in his touch so naked and sincere  
  
  
There is tragedy or dark comedy - question of perspective - in this very moment.  
  
In this moment there are no sides, not a sharp line between darkness and light...  
  
Now all the teachings about peace and clear mind seem like an alien concept to her   
and importance in their value fades as  
emotion takes over.  
No! it's something more   
like a transcendent fire, which permeates the universe, lights up brightly  
  
and suddenly  
she feels her fingers moving slightly under his touch,  
she finds that she is back in her body.  
  
  
She stayed ~~alive .~~  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!  
> soo I won't even start to say my reasons and excuses for posting it now, for anyone who read the story and still cares: thanks for your patience!  
> Actually I could "sit on it" more, but I was afraid that I would end up procrastinate posting it, maybe forever:p  
> Please excuse for any mess , maybe I'l edit it somewhat later.  
> Meanwhile! I figured that I'l need one more chap before (kinda) finishing writing this story.
> 
> \- if anyone is disappointed because hoped for some(/lot) more action after the beginning chapters, sorrynotsorry , honestly I didn't plan this way either, but I wanted go with the flow and this is how it came. -


	7. Chapter 7

She stayed  
but it does not make things any easier.   
  
\- Rey knows she _have_ to go back into that Other world where she almost married the _other_ Ben,  
into that beautiful world what felt apart in split seconds.  
She feels she have some unfinished business there, a mission,  
so if not by choice, that parallel reality will suck her in. -  
  
  
She stayed but probably just for a little while..  
  
  
Rey blinks a few as opening her eyes, now fully.  
  
Kylo..Ben is still on his knees beside her, and though , he removes his hand from hers, as he would be embarrassed by it now that she came to her senses,  
his eyes tells it all: he is greatly relieved - beyond words-  
  
but he says nothing, and neither Rey .  
  
They stay in this silence  
just gazing at each other  
  
they are really there, sharing the same air, just a step away from each other,  
it's not a vision or their bond -as this truth settles down in her , she shivers.  
  
The air is almost buzzing with the tension between them  
\- there are so many questions they would ask from each other and things they would say to each other  
but non of them let those words form.  
Maybe it's not the best time to say them out loud   
maybe that can wait..  
  
  
"You should rest" - he speaks finally, his voice is firm but gentle, and she doesn't get to ask how did he find her and what does he want to do know ?   
  
She nods a bit and takes silently the cup of water he gives her.  
  
Rey feels his eyes on herself as she takes some sip , but she cannot feel his emotions as clearly as before.  
He pulled up a wall.   
It disappoints her a bit, but she is too exhausted to care as much as to mention it or try to prob against it in the Force.  
  
She slowly lays back onto her side and he sits somewhat farther from her, on the ground.  
  
  
Will it change anything? ,she wonders,  
 that (finally) he came to her?  
 that she almost died  
  and  now she knows their bond is far more greater than she would ever imagined?  
  
  
He catches her staring at him   
  
and their silence suddenly seems louder than words could be.  
  
Now it seems like every sound and noise from the outside  
\- the crushing waves of the sea, the swishing wind.. - and even the silence of the dark sky and the radiance of the stars   
would represent their unsaid words and unexpressed emotions.  
  
It is not a question to her anymore if things will change or not  
because change is _already happening._    
  
The question is instead: what will they do with it?  
  
She knows he risked everything to come to her ~~because she means something to him~~ so maybe she should take a risk too, she ponders.  
And though, trust is a delicate matter with them, she _decides_ to let him in again,to give him a second chance   
Her heart is trembling like a bird, but she takes a leap of faith  
so soon they are connected, as Rey opens her mind to Him.  
  
 He gets to know about the parallel world she got swooped into , the different realities with the different versions of them..

but  
  
It is not shock or confusion she sees in his eyes in the process and afterward,  
  
it is confirmation -  
  
that things are  
  
as they meant to be.   
  
  
/ Maybe life is not meant to be a straight road, one which can be lived with an unshakened heart ,  
it is complexly braided, and darkness has as much part in it as light..  
 Unpredictable things can change the shape of one's way,  
\- as hatred and pain.. and love can change the heart..-  
but the core of a person always stays steady , the seed of one's being.  
Maybe the mind needs to be shattered so the soul can follow it's true purpose.. /  
  
  
Now ,finally, He let his guards down too, ,  
and her heart feels less heavy, because she knows, she sees   
that this time  
He would be truly ready to take a step forward her with empty hand -without clinging onto his ideas of doing things   
  
This time she feels He _is_ truly naked before her ,(as she is before him), and he is ready to stay in this uncomfortable vulnerable state   
come what may..  
He is ready to change the old ways of his thinking and the way of seeing the world,   
because he finally did realize - did it happen  minutes ago or earlier?? -   
  
Once he said to her :  _Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be._  
 he did not realize back then he should let die his past , he did not realize he was only speaking, but it was hypocrisy and false,  
he was still controlled only by anger and pain.  
he did not let the past die he was running away..  
  
She sees that it was a really, really hard process to finally face himself and the reality as it is - did it started when he left alone as the New ruler but still unsatisfied ? -  
  
So many questions, yet  
Time does not stop ..  
  
she feels through the Force, that in any minute now she has to travel back into the parallel proximity  
what she left in chaos and with a worried other-Ben..  
  
A part of Rey feels pity and wishes she could stay a bit longer,  
but as she looks into ~~His~~ KyloBen's eyes she does not feel conflicted anymore.  
  
They don't say goodbye because they _know_ without saying that they will meet again.  
  
~~they are sealed together and finally they won't fight it anymore~~  
  
She will come back again and He will be there for her.  
  
She knows that maybe she will come back as a bit changed person, because who knows what will happen in that other world and how that effect her,  
  
and probably he will be a bit different too.  
  
  
Fear is still there, but it is not loud anymore,   
  
now she knows, that their bond is stronger than something what the long road behind and ahead of them could shatter.  
  
  
They share a bittersweet smile , because parting is always hard,  
but it's for just a second,  
peace flows and spreads as a river  
  
and with his reassuring touch, she closes her eyes.  
  
When she opens them again and finds herself in that _beautiful world_  
she does not feel unfamiliarity and falseness about it , as she did before.  
  
Now she know this is ~~not an evil illusion~~ , just another part of the endless,elusive Universe,  
and a mirror side of her reality.  
   
                                                   
****  
  
 Epilogue:  
  A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.....  
  
_**T** ale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_  
_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared  
(Beauty and the beast)_  
_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_  
  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bitter sweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong  
_  
_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((ending song belongs to Disney, doesn't belong to me , of course:'( :D - I thought maybe I should add for copyright reasons?!:p))  
> so finallly I finished.kinda. hurray, right?right?:3 ^^" honestly I'm not completely satisfied by it, but this is the best I could do now and anyhow I really wanted to put some kind of end to this story.:3  
> I knoww there are many things left in blur and was not many action, maybe I should/could have been more conscious with the writing, but I hope it's still not that bad:o)  
> -This was the point I felt to stop my writing, but you know a story doesn't end on "the paper" ;)  
> Thanks again for anyone,everyone who read this story/stick with it (against my not so perfect O:-) grammar! :s )  
> All the best, my fellow reylos!
> 
> ps:oh! I wanted to say, if mayybe someone would like to continue or rewrite this story because missing the parts about what happened in the other world etc. , that would be okay by me, and by that I mean very welcomed:D,so if there is someone who would pls message me before!  
> (Btw I think I won't publish more fanfic anymore, I figured it's not really my thing but it was fun to try)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me totally randomly while listening to Colossial Trailer Music albums (btw the title is one of their album's title as well) I thought I give it a try writing a short one so I started to write it immediately.  
> I know there are lot of excellent writers in the fandom and I'm not near to be great by any means, I basically just wanted to show the idea to you too. I enjoyed it so I hope some of you can enjoy somewhat reading it too!:)  
> 


End file.
